


A Storm Without Rain

by AU Mer-Maid (neonstardust)



Series: A Life Without You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Injuries, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstardust/pseuds/AU%20Mer-Maid
Summary: Planning was never Yahaba's strong suit, but, with Shirabu by his side, even the worst dates have their silver linings.





	A Storm Without Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Em, stop right there, close your eyes, close the tab, close A03, go hide in your blanket fluff fort where it is safe, I beg of you

Fog swirls menacingly over the unforgiving ground. Rain slices through it like daggers, but the air remains bright, like the sun still shines through the storm. Yahaba tries to blink the water from his eyes, but more takes its place until the world burns into blurry shapes.

“Shigeru?”

Cold seeps through Yahaba, deep into his bones, the rough ground sapping at his body heat. Rain plasters his clothes to his skin in sticky sheets, but Shirabu leans over him, trailing warm hands along Yahaba’s chest.

Yahaba smiles. Gently, he runs a hand through Shirabu’s hair, brushing it behind his ear only for the shorter strands to flop back into his face. “You finally said my first name.” Yahaba lets his hand slide down to caress Shirabu’s cheek. Reddish mud trails off his fingers, and Yahaba winces, quickly trying to wipe it away before Shirabu can notice. Maybe lying on the ground during a storm wasn’t his best idea after all.

“Yeah… Shigeru,” he says slowly. The name sounds foreign on his tongue, but also sweet, like a song that needs no melody. Shirabu’s lips twitch with a shaky smile. “It was stupid to wait so long.”

“Stupid is what we do best.”

Lightning flashes. Brilliant sparks scatter across the sky until Yahaba’s eyes dance with red and white. The colors bounce together, haloing Shirabu in glowing light.

“You look beautiful,” Yahaba says. “But I think it’s time to leave.”

“No.”

“C’mon, it’s not safe out here,” he warns. Pushing himself onto his elbows, resisting when Shirabu tries to stop him, Yahaba wiggles his arm free from his jacket. “Here. At least put this on.” Shifting his weight, he tries to get the other arm out, but it catches on the fabric.

Shirabu grabs his hands, pushing him to lie down. “Shigeru, stop, I don’t need it.”

“But it’s so cold out,” Yahaba says, but he lies back, wrapping his arm around Shirabu to pull him closer. “You’ll get sick.”

“That’s what you’re worried about right now?” Shirabu shakes his head, moving a hand up to rest against Yahaba’s face.

“I always worry about you, Kenjirou.” Yahaba leans into his touch. Around them, the rain grows louder, but the sounds dull into soothing background noise. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Yahaba rests his hand on Shirabu’s, twining their fingers together. “I love you. I’d do anything to keep you safe.”   

“I love you, too.”

The wind howls. As the storm picks up, fresh raindrops splash against Yahaba’s face, and he shivers. “This was a pretty bad date, huh?”

Lip trembling, Shirabu nods.

“But you know,” Yahaba says, voice growing softer, “I’ve always wanted to kiss you in the rain.”

“It’s…” Shirabu stutters, body trembling. More drops hit Yahaba’s face. “It’s not raining, Shigeru.”

“Hmm?” Squinting, Yahaba thinks he can make out a bright blue sky, cloudless and sunny, but, as his eyes flutter, gaze dropping to a road soaked in crimson, he feels his thoughts drift away. “Oh. Then maybe next time?”

Fresh tears streak down Shirabu’s face. “Yeah, next time.”

Yahaba’s breath shudders. Black laps at his vision, blocking out the broken the glass, the crowd of people, the car hovering over him, dented and stained with dripping scarlet, until only Shirabu remains. Yahaba smiles. “Bring a jacket… okay?”

“Shigeru?”

Eyes closing, he murmurs, “You gotta take care of yourself. I…”

“Shigeru!” Shirabu shakes him.

Head light, body slipping away into the cold and shadows, Yahaba says, “I don’t think I’ll be there… to protect you anymore, Kenjirou.”

“Shigeru, please, stay with me.”

“Take care of yourself... for me.”  


End file.
